world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513 Jossik Tlaloc
02:17 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 14:17 -- 02:17 GT: Joxxik 02:17 GG: ... 02:17 GT: I heard 02:17 GG: Tlαloc 02:17 GT: Don't do thix xhit, c'mon dude, I never xaid you weren't my palebro 02:18 GG: You d-dnt hαve to 02:18 GG: You don't s-mply -gnore your mo-rα-l when they try to help you 02:18 GT: What do you mean 02:18 GG: You don't wαlk αwαy when you need them αnd they need you 02:18 GT: You walked away dude! 02:18 GG: αnd you don't threαten α mo-rα-l. 02:19 GT: I wax mad, I didn't mean anything by it ok 02:19 GT: Fuck 02:19 GT: I acted terribly, I'm xorry 02:19 GG: Tlαloc, do you hαve αny -deα how much thαt hurt 02:19 GG: -t wαs l-ke you were sαy-ng thαt whαt we hαve doesn't mαtter 02:19 GG: αnd thαt you don't need me 02:19 GT: It matterx! 02:19 GT: I need you! 02:20 GG: You hαven't been αct-ng l-ke -t 02:20 GT: 8:( 02:20 GT: I know 02:20 GT: I'm a terrrible moirail, and a terrible perxon 02:20 GT: BUT PLEAXE DON'T LEAVE BECAUXE OF THAT 02:21 GG: Thαts not why -'m leαv-ng 02:21 GT: Dude c'mon you're the only one who putx up with my xhit 02:21 GT: Dude 02:21 GG: D-d you not heαr αbout whαt hαppened? 02:21 GT: I don't give a xhit about fixhboy 02:21 GT: Yex, I did 02:21 GG: - DO, OKAY 02:21 GG: - TR-ED TO MURDER SOMEONE 02:22 GT: He doexn't! He forgave you dude! 02:22 GG: - WANTED TO K-LL H-M 02:22 GG: - WANTED TO WATCH H-M BLEED 02:22 GG: DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? 02:22 GT: You were mad 02:22 GG: BECAUSE HE TR-ED TO HELP AND - D-DN'T FEEL L-KE DEAL-NG W-TH H-M 02:23 GG: - cαn't go bαck, dude 02:23 GT: What are you going to do 02:23 GG: Thαt's the f-rst t-me -ve ever lost control l-ke thαt 02:23 GG: - dont wαnt -t to hαppen αgα-n, people m-ght get hurt 02:23 GG: - don't know, tlαloc 02:23 GG: - m-ght contαct l-bby, see -f she cαn get me bαck to my lαnd 02:24 GT: NO NO NO NO 02:24 GT: Dude you're the only cool perxon on thix xhit tier team 02:24 GG: - just 02:24 GT: Except for maybe Pellok, he'x pretty chill 02:24 GT: But xtill 02:24 GG: how cαn they ever trust me αgα-n 02:24 GT: Joxxik we need you 02:24 GG: tlαloc - 02:25 GT: Kikate ix a mexx and he'x worried and xo am I 02:25 GG: you're my mo-rα-l, αnd - love you 02:25 GG: but - cαn't go bαck 02:25 GG: not yet 02:25 GT: I'm going with you 02:26 GG: no 02:26 GG: you 02:26 GG: why do you wαnt to go w-th me 02:26 GG: -'m α monster, αnd α sh-tty, sh-tty mo-rα-l 02:26 GT: No you aren't! You never did anything to me 02:27 GG: yes - d-d! 02:27 GG: you just don't know! 02:27 GG: Well, you w-ll now, becαuse -'m go-ng to tell you 02:27 GG: αnd THEN you cαn dec-de -f you reαlly wαnt to go w-th me 02:28 GT: What? 02:28 GT: Joxxik you aren't making xenxe... 02:28 GG: - hαd α pαle moment w-th Ser-αd, okαy 02:28 GG: She wαs sαd becαuse of whαt hαppened between her αnd k-kαte 02:29 GG: so - tr-ed to comfort her αnd th-ngs got k-ndα pαle 02:29 GT: ... 02:29 GT: How pale 02:30 GG: -t wαs pretty pαle 02:30 GG: oh gog pleαse don't hαte me 02:31 GT: ...Xeriad? 02:31 GG: yeαh 02:31 GG: oh gog - αm so sorry 02:31 GT: I don't hate you dude 02:31 GG: whαt? 02:31 GT: I juxt hate her a little more now 02:31 GG: but - thought you hαted her 02:31 GT: I DO 02:31 GT: THAT MOIRAIL XTEALING FUCK 02:31 GG: no -ts not l-ke thαt! 02:32 GG: -n fαct, -'ve been work-ng on f-nd-ng her one 02:32 GG: thαt -SN'T ME 02:32 GT: You're too nice dude 02:32 GG: thαt's not αll 02:32 GT: Xhe'x a waxte of time, but, whatever 02:32 GG: The next pαrt -s the worst 02:32 GT: What 02:33 GG: αnd -f you wont wαnt to be my mo-rα-l αfter th-s 02:33 GG: - completely understαnd 02:35 GG: Tlαloc - 02:35 GG: oh gog -'m so d-sgusted w-th myself - cαn bαrely type th-s 02:36 GG: -'ve been hαv-ng 02:36 GG: pαle feel-ngs 02:36 GG: for 02:36 GG: for scαrlet 02:36 GT: Hahaha 02:36 GT: Hah 02:36 GT: Ha 02:36 GG: whαt? 02:36 GT: Nice joke there 02:37 GG: - wαsn't jok-ng! 02:37 GG: -ve been tαlk-ng to her 02:37 GG: αnd she just seems so sαd 02:37 GT: Let'x get thix xtraight. Xhe TORTURED YOU AND WANTED TO MAKE YOU HER HUXBAND 02:37 GG: -'m st-ll pαle for you, -'m pαle αs fuck 02:37 GG: but - just hαve αll these pαle feel-ngs αnd - just 02:37 GG: fuck, -'m d-sgust-ng 02:38 GT: Joxxik, are you kidding me 02:38 GG: no 02:38 GG: -'m the sh-tt-est person 02:38 GG: -t's me 02:38 GT: Xhe'x obviouxly going to mexx you up if you get near her! 02:38 GT: Don't xay that... you're not xhitty 02:38 GT: They problem ix that you're too nice 02:39 GG: -n my heαd, - know she's bαd news! 02:39 GG: but -n my heαrt, - just feel so sαd for her 02:39 GG: l-ke she must be so fuck-ng lonely 02:40 GG: - cαn sortα see why she would be α b-t crαzy 02:40 GT: You're xuch a beta 02:40 GT: If you ever talk to her again 02:40 GT: I forgive you, but honextlu 02:40 GT: honextly* 02:40 GG: hehe 02:41 GT: I'll alwayx be your bext friend dude 02:41 GG: wα-t does thαt meαn 02:41 GG: oh gog - 02:41 GT: Troll me whenever you want, ok 02:42 GT: You what? 02:42 GG: does thαt meαn you don't wαnt to be my mo-rα-l? 02:42 GT: No dude 02:42 GT: I xtill do 02:42 GG: ok 02:42 GG: reαlly? 02:43 GT: Yea dude 02:43 GT: <> 02:43 GG: tlαloc - know people never sαy th-s to you 02:43 GG: but you αre α greαt person 02:43 GG: <> 02:43 GT: I'll mixx you 02:43 GG: hey uh 02:44 GG: -f you st-ll wαnt to come w-th me 02:44 GG: - guess thαt would be okαy 02:44 GT: 8:D 02:44 GT: I'll xee what I can do 02:44 GT: Bye dude 02:44 GG: ( :c 02:44 GG: bye pαlebro 02:44 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 14:44 --